Nobel Laureates
by rgbcn
Summary: This story is set the Nobel ceremony's night. S12x24


_Hey there! It's Regina rgbcn here! I'm back with a new story! I know it's been some time since my last fanfiction, but I traveled to USA and I've been busy with my drawings and projects all these months. But here I am, with a new one shot, I hope you will enjoy it! Check the cover's full drawing on my instagram (rgbcn). I drew it more than a month ago for my patrons and I was saving it for the day I published this story. The drawing is the origin of this fanfic, I'll tell you more below, after the story. _

_Thanks to my beta for helping me with my grammar and language mistakes, maybe I added more typos after I corrected it, but I did my best! Remember English is not my native language, I write fanfics for fun and because I love these characters. _

_I will miss Shamy on screen so much. But we will always have fanfiction and fanart to fill our hearts. I hope I'll help with that with my silly art, stories and comics. *wink*_

_This story is set the Nobel ceremony's night. S12x24. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

If luck existed in this world, which he was sure it didn't, he would be the luckiest man on Earth. _Very lucky indeed._

Sheldon was lost in thought since he and Amy arrived at their hotel room. She was smiling, cheerful, talking about the Swedish royalty they had met, and how nervous she was when they received their honor, their Nobel Prize. She was completely oblivious to all the thoughts that invaded her husband's mind at that moment.

Sheldon couldn't stop looking at her, his constant, _his_ _Amy_. He still couldn't believe how it had happened. How did they get to win the Nobel Prize? The fruit of an idea from their wedding day no less. Sheldon was incredulous thinking about the odds of all that happening. Not only their super-asymmetry project and the Nobel together, but all that led up to this moment. Sometimes he still couldn't believe it. So many key factors to ponder.

There was one key factor, though, the most important one. _Meeting Amy_. How did he get to meet this amazing woman nine years ago? Definitely not thanks to him. Maybe thanks to a hidden dirty sock that Howard and Raj had tricked him with. And thanks to them for tricking him. _Bless them_.

Amy, the one and only. The real key to everything that lead to Sheldon being where he was today. To be who he was now. Not only one of the most respected members of the scientific community, but also a man, a husband, a real human being. With her patience, she had gotten him out of his shell and made his personal walls crumble. First, she got inside his mind, then slowly, into his heart. Figuratively, of course; it's not like a tiny Amy was running through his veins. But her presence, her love, had without a doubt warmed him since they had met. She pushed him to be a better person, for her, and for him.

_Fascinating. _She was fascinating.

It's not that he wasn't content with his status before. He was perfectly fine. But there was something missing. There had been always something missing, someone who truly understood him.

His friends had tried, they really had tried to adjust their lives for him, to understand, at a low-level, what was happening in his mind. But it wasn't enough. It had never been enough. Since childhood, he'd been an oddball, a privileged mind, but with zero understanding of emotions and human behavior. He lived in fear: the fear of human touch, the fear of becoming emotional, the fear of not being understood, the fear of being isolated.

Being alone wasn't a problem though, he enjoyed his own company. His mind was an endless inspiration and a truly good companion, unless dark thoughts invaded his mind and blocked him with anxiety. Then things got tricky, and he hated to admit it, but he needed human support. Leonard has been like a brother to him. It had taken some time, but he finally understood how much Leonard had helped him, had given him a shoulder to lean on, but had also been the best friend he could have asked for. Even when Leonard wanted to live with Penny, something that Sheldon really struggled to understand, Leonard had stuck with him. Now he knew, he understood. The need to share with your significant other all those things: time, space, body and mind. When Amy Farrah Fowler entered his life like a hurricane, turning his world upside down, he finally understood.

"Sheldon?" Amy turned to look at her husband from where she was sitting.

"Uh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Uhm…"

Amy chuckled. Sheldon's guilty face said it all. She turned back to get her earrings off.

Sheldon blinked a couple of times. He was silent while Amy put them in a little travel box and neatly folded her gloves. He'd been distracted for a while. He didn't notice what she was doing or saying.

"Where were you?" Amy stood up and walked towards him. "Care to tell me?"

Sheldon sighed. Her soft smile and her sparkling eyes told him all he needed to know. As always, she understood. It had been an overwhelming day as well as an emotional and important night. She wasn't upset with him for not listening. She knew he needed time to process everything that had happened.

That's why he loved her _**so**_ much.

"I was here" he said, "where you should be." Amy reached out to him. He welcomed her into his arms, embracing her.

Amy caressed the lapels of his fine clothes, leaning on him and resting her hands on his upper arms.

"Oh! Is that so?" She said, giggling.

"Yes, and you took too much time, little lady." He smirked. "Come here." He added as he leaned in to kiss her. Amy tilted her head to receive his lips on hers. And as with every time they kissed, a sense of electric shock traveled through them.

While Sheldon savoured the taste of those soft lips he knew so well, his mind wandered between memories of all the kisses they shared, to that very first kiss she gave him. It fascinated him so much. First, he was surprised, shocked even, but that immediately turned into a pleasurable soft sensation. For just a moment, a chill ran down his spine, a warm feeling spread through his chest, and his mouth couldn't stop his words. A fascinating experience indeed.

He had favorite kisses, of course. Sheldon Cooper loved to categorize things, and kisses were no exception. That Valentine's Day for example, a top one. She tricked him into a romantic getaway. He had to admit that kissing her wasn't his intention, he was so upset, but when that happened… _Dear Lord_. That day confirmed it, he liked kissing Amy. Who would have thought Sheldon Cooper would like kissing? Absolutely not him.

He ran his hands from her waist up her back, and to her shoulder blades. The ornaments of her beautiful dress, the little black feathers, tickled his hands as he softly caressed her curves. When he arrived at the nape of her neck, he switched his kisses to her chin, her cheek and to her neck. He stopped to look at her. Caressing first her hair, then her jaw, he fondled her face with his hands. He moved his thumbs in circles over her soft skin. Looking into her eyes, Sheldon wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was, remembering all the times they'd kissed. He wondered if she liked to kiss him as much as he liked to kiss her. That vixen. He had to admit she had had to wait for him, tricking him so many times to get what she wanted. But he wasn't complaining, he got more that he expected in the end. Way more than he never imagined.

Amy kept her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his big hands stroking her face. Still with the ghostly sensation of his kisses, she opened her eyes to find him looking at the top on her head.

_The tiara_. He smiled at the sight of the shiny band in front of his eyes. _His princess_. He couldn't help himself but remember the day he'd gotten her that jewel, how happy she was with it, and all the times she wore it for him. _No, not a princess, not anymore. A Queen_. The Queen of the Homo Novus race and the future mother of their world overlords. He involuntary chuckled at the thought of Amy and their fifteen offspring.

"What's so funny?" Amy interrupted his thoughts amused.

"Nothing, _your highness._" He smiled and bowed to his wife. Oh boy, wasn't she perfect?

"Do you want me to take this off?" She said already reaching for her tiara.

"No." He slightly shook his head. "Please, leave it on."

"Okay."

Both leaned into another kiss. Sheldon carefully reached for her shoulders. Those dress feathers were too distracting. Breaking the contact for a moment, he made her turn. He used the height advantage to kiss her ear and neck while embracing her.

"That tickles!" He whispered into her ear, making Amy giggle. The feathers were touching his neck, he needed to get that dress off her as soon as possible.

Reaching to her back, he searched for the hidden zipper. Lowering it slowly, he recalled all the times he had had to unbutton and take off one (or two) cardigans, a shirt, a skirt, tights and undershirts before reaching her underwear. Unlayering Amy was one of his favorite things to do and folding the clothes after that... he couldn't explain why but that was always an exciting experience. Her wedding dress, _oh boy, _so many layers for a dress. He enjoyed that night ever so much. In his list of personal intimate experiences, the unlayering of his wife's wedding dress, and what followed, was number one.

For once, her clothes were easy to remove, only one dress, a zipper and that was it. But also, for once, he appreciated it. He wasn't in a hurry, but he couldn't wait to have his Nobel Laureate wife naked before him and make love to her until they both were out of breath.

He finished unzipping the dress and he let it fall down, helping her remove it where it hugged her curves the most. He grabbed it to carefully hang nearby. Turning for a moment from her, he wasn't prepared for the vision he was welcomed with when he turned back.

Amy, hands on hips, just dressed in cute and delicate undergarments, with her Nobel medal hanging between her breasts. No bra was needed for that dress, but he didn't realize it earlier. This image would be forever imprinted in his mind. Nothing turned him on more in life that Science and Amy, and the combination in front of him was explosive_. Dear Lord!_

Happy with the speechless reaction and the clearly _turned on_ face that her husband had at this moment, Amy took her time undressing him, piece by piece. This time, Sheldon was wearing more layers than she was, and that was a first.

As Amy started with the buttons of his jacket, Sheldon couldn't stop watching her movements, and his mind wandered away again, through all his memories of her. This time he focused, and appreciated, how patient Amy had always been with him. How she'd waited for him. For him to be prepared, be prepared to touch her, to receive her touches. For him, It had been overwhelming to just think about that level of human contact and the image of sharing something so intimate with anyone. She'd taken her time, waiting years for him to be at the same emotional level.

If he had known how glorious and satisfying it was to open up to her, he would have done it long before, but his mind wouldn't let him. He'd been blessed with a privileged mind, but sometimes that could turn into a curse, caging him in a virtual prison of overwhelming feelings, paralyzing him, or making him run.

Run. _Running far away from her, what a fool I was._ He remembered being on a that train trip. When his world, the one he'd build with so much effort, began crumbling. First the comic book store burning down, then Leonard leaving him to live with Penny. But most important, the mere thought of living with Amy scared him to death, but it wasn't the commitment itself that scared him. No, that trip made him realize he was more afraid of Amy thinking he was a failure. He wasn't afraid of love, of loving her, he knew that he'd loved her for some time already, and that made him nervous. But his fear was of opening up to her and making a fool of himself. Failing to give her what she needed, what she wanted. What if he couldn't be physical with her? He knew he wanted it, those dreams and fantasies had plagued his mind for some time back then. It was one thing to be willing to try, but quite another to do it for real. Amy and her love story novels, what would she expect from him? He used to wonder about her expectations. Romantic stuff all the time? He wasn't a romantic, was he? He was sure back then that he would fail her in so many ways. He thought that running from her would protect her from him. How wrong he was.

Amy worked on the buttons of his dress shirt, the Nobel medal getting in the way of her precise and gentle hands.

"Let me help you with that." Sheldon offered, already moving to grab the cords of the medal.

"No. Keep it on." Amy left the buttons to put her hands over his, preventing him from taking the medal off. "All the time."

Sheldon remained silent for a second, processing the meaning of her words. Did she want to… with the medals on? _Dear Lord! _Was that why she kept hers on too?

"You are a naughty vixen, aren't you?" A smug smirk adorned his face. She always surprised him in so many ways,

"A Nobel Laureate naughty vixen to you." She joked, pretending to be upset with him.

"Oh Amy..."

Sheldon couldn't wait for her to finish with his clothes. She was too slow for what he wanted right now; to take her, as soon as possible. He hurried, fumbling with the remaining buttons of his shirt, and took it off as quickly as he could, making Amy giggle in the process.

"Are you in a hurry, Doctor Cooper?"

"Yes! I need you. Now." Maybe his answer sounded ungentlemanly, desperate and vulgar, but he didn't care.

Finally getting his pants off, folding be damned, he kissed her again, their medals clinking between them. Wet kisses, exploring hands and passionate touches, a very slow dance. A discovery they had made together and had perfected with time, one that had no turning back.

While he traced all her curves with his hands and mouth, he remembered their first time. They were both nervous and shy, just beginners at making love. But they'd learned, together. They'd found their own way to _love_ each other, to _touch_ each other, to _enjoy_ each other. Slow and controlled or frenzied and wild, it didn't matter, because they always shared respect and devotion to each other. He quickly learned how to press the right buttons (as Howard so crudely expressed it) and his dexterity had always been very handy at such moments. _And oh boy! _How she'd learned to make him forget about everything at those moments, even his own name if that was possible. He would never mention to anyone how precise and skilled Amy's hands and tongue were at making his mind go blank. That was for only him to know.

Now they knew their ways, they knew how to read each other with just their eyes, a silent dance of movements (sometimes not all that silent, as their neighbours were well aware), with hot breaths and shared pleasure.

Before falling on to that big, soft hotel room bed, Sheldon made sure no more barriers were left between them. All of their underwear, his socks, her glasses, her high heels… all of it off. Just their medals remained hanging around their necks, and of course, her tiara.

Sheldon looked down at his wife laying before him, exposed and beautiful. Her face started to contort and react as he began to manipulate her with his hand. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes, and hers were locked into his as well.

This was perfect, she was perfect. Sheldon was afraid it was too perfect, that he would wake up at any moment from a dream. He would be in his old room, surrounded by his comics, his figurines, his science books. Alone, isolated. No Nobel, no Amy, just _emptiness_.

He realized that this wasn't a dream, he didn't need someone to slap him for that, as Amy suddenly let out a loud cry and he felt the tension that had been building within her being released from her body.

Letting her rest for a moment, Sheldon reached up to caress her forehead and hair, smiling at her. Amy, still breathing hard, didn't waste a moment. She stood up and made Sheldon change positions with her. He complied, amused, seeing how determined she was. She seemed empowered for the moment, and Sheldon loved it.

She straddled him, medals clinking again, and reached for him to join them together. They were hungry for each other, still on an emotional high from all the recent events and receiving a great honor like the Nobel prize. Their lifelong dream had come true, and they had done it _together_.

Amy rode him, first slowly, soon gaining speed, making both lovers lose track of time. Thrusting, exploring, kissing, moaning. With their movements they knocked the tiara off of her head, neither of them even noticing that it had fallen off. They were lost in each other eyes, open and vulnerable, swimming between deep emotions of love and trust. They felt connected, on a higher level, one that couldn't be explained with the scientific rules of the universe.

Lost in Amy's body, Sheldon's mind was invaded by more memories. All their times together, ups and downs, fights and reconciliations, games and achievements. How Amy had showed him it was OK to be himself, to be accepted, to be happy.

Maybe, just maybe, that psychic lady was right; when he committed to Amy she would become the key to his happiness. If only he believed in that nonsense. _If only I believed in that_. It marvelled him how right that woman had been.

It was when he looked into her eyes, opening his body and mind to her, trusting her with everything he had, that he realized: _I'm happy_.

For a moment, that night, Sheldon almost believed in luck.

* * *

_I think it was mandatory for me to write something about that moment (not that I'm obsessed about it or anything *cough*). _

_This story was originated by 2 drawings I did. One of them is the cover, as I already mentioned above. The other, it was a drawing I did for my sin closet secret club of Shamy making love with their medals and the tiara. Since I drew it, I had to write about it. __And there's a little idea in my story that was originated as I posted my drawing, I'm sure my patrons will recognize the little mention. *cough* tiara knocked off *cough* _

_The idea of Shamy winning the Nobel together AND making love with the medals though, that was explored years ago(!) in another fanfic (April in Paris is a visionary! Go read her fics. Go NOW). _

_So, thanks to my patrons for the inspiration and for the support. __And thanks to YOU, my readers. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a like and your thoughts in a review! I love to read your reviews! I appreciate them so much! I would not be writing without you reading my silly stories. So, thank you in advance for them *heart eyes*_

_Check my instagram (rgbcn) for my drawing of this story and the link in bio for my website where you can support my work._

_And yes, more fanfictions coming soon. Working every night on a new story. Until then, enjoy my fanarts and silly comics *wink*_

_Regina_


End file.
